


you have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve;

by bloodynargles



Series: and i have always buried them beneath the ground; [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, I don't know, Triggers, also i may never finish this, arie and fetch badass pretty girlfriends - the original file name, depression and such, how that escalated, most likely, one day, probably some triggers too, there will be a mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a southern drawl, Fetch can imagine it tastes like a hard shot of whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. flaws;

**Author's Note:**

> aRIE/FETCH GIRLFRIENDS AU ITS HERE IT MAY NEVER GET FINISHED BUT I WROTE SOME OF IT

She doesn't know what it was, at first. Whether it was the bright orange skirt or the daring red lips. She doesn't understand what made her walk through the mass of tightly pressed bodies and half naked girls, but as the pink haired one got closer she noticed the blue streak hidden in her blonde hair, and the almost-cyan colored eyes that glanced at her. Once, twice. Delsin was lost in the crowd of people, probably still at the bar, she didn't care. She didn't care if the girl was a conduit or not, she really didn't care at all.

\--

She's talking to some time-waster when she notices a pink-haired girl looking right at her, ignoring her friend, a beanie wearing almost-hipster. She'd tried not to stare, at first, but looked away. When she looked back the girl was gone, and there it was, the pang of disappointment, the feeling she's all too used to. Feels subconscious now, hiding the blue in her hair, wishing she had had her contacts with her to put them back in. The outside world wasn't all it was cracked up to be, not especially with the recent DUP presence.

\--

Nerves start kicking in, once she gets closer. She can see the girl fidgeting, looking for a way out. Subconsciously she wonders if that guy she was talking to turned her down, if the reasons she was interested in her were the reasons he wasn't. Fetch was pretty sure she'd hit whoever it was that made her look like that, made her hide her hair, feel anything but happiness. Maybe get D to scare them off, Eugene if that doesn't do it, but that might get them reported to the police.

Not that they couldn't take them, but the guys had a thing about hurting innocents.

\--

Arie was pretty sure her efforts here were done, no preferences were getting her nowhere, and her heart was pretty stretched, already. What was the point of going ahead when the road was shrouded in darkness and the steps she was taking felt like concrete was keeping her solid in the ground. She didn't notice the pink-haired girl she was looking at earlier was inching ever so closer.

She wasn't one for neon colors, normally. Tried to keep herself out of the spotlight, the quiet child, the disgraced one, in the end. Kept her boldness to her lips, the dim blue contacts masking her eyes for what they should be, not what they really were. The blue streak was a pull out of the hat draw thing, something she would never do on a conscious trip.

\--

Fetch is pretty sure that the girl doesn't know she's there, and wills herself to make the move, damn whatever happened next. "Hey." Wow. That was great. The blonde looks up at her, all deer in the headlights, and she almost trips and says her thoughts aloud. The girl bites her lip, and puts her bag back down on the table, her hand still half inside it. "Hi.." She has a southern drawl, Fetch can imagine it tastes like a hard shot of whiskey.

\--

There's heat rising in her cheeks, and there's an urge to hide. Biting her bottom lip, almost drawing blood, but continuing to chew on it anyway, she analyses the other woman's accent, her body language, and Arie draws from it all that she's alright. Maybe only wants a one night, but she can't say she's ever seen such a color in someone's hair, and maybe, just maybe she thinks of pulling it out of place.

\--

"...You from the south? Your accent sounds kinda..." Well.. "..southern." A slight hopeless laugh came up from her insides, and she can imagine the not-convinced look on D's face. "I.. uh-- I'm Fetch." She puts her hand out, blushing at the formality of it all, only looking up from her hand at the other one's laugh.

\--

A laugh bubbled up her windpipe, and spilled itself into the open air. The look on the other-- _Fetch_ 's face was slightly surprised, mostly relieved, to say the least. She was too, glad the ice was gone, well... not really, but a girl could dream.

"Arie.." She was sure the stain on her lips had faded by now, her teeth scraping the thin layers of skin from her lips as she chewed at them. "..and yeah, Tennessee.." Fetch had got to be a nickname, but she didn't pry, she knew the kind of secrets that could lie beyond something as so little as a nickname -- the kind of pain. Her own came to mind, and she tried to hide the grimace of her pushing those memories back down. _Little owl_.

\--

Arie. The name felt strange, but nice. Like the heat of the sun on a comfortable day, when the rain wasn't assaulting the city like it had taken something from its clutches. Noticing the grimace, she didn't say a word, just looked back into the crowd, not seeing that stupid red beanie in the crowd of heads.

\--

The blonde looked up just as the other looked away, unfortunate timing on her part.

It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but she was looking for someone, probably for her friend... boyfriend.. who knew, really. She really didn't want to be a pawn for her. Didn't want to be a pawn for herself, either. So quietly she pulled the card she had written her number on earlier, when the guy looked like he actually wanted it, out and pushed herself off the seat, pausing to look up when Fetch went on her tippy toes to see over heads. Nodding then, as if to herself, she softly melted into the crowd behind them, and avoided the pretty gaze of the girl she had just walked away from, using her looking back as a way to leave.

 _Why_ couldn't she just...

\--

Fetch turned back, expecting to see bright cyan eyes staring at her, but saw nothing but an empty space. Biting back a sigh, she only noticed the piece of paper before she walked away. Numbers in a pretty cursive handwriting, with 'Arie' on the bottom, Fetch rolled her eyes and crumpled up the paper in her hands, throwing it into the crowd, and walking back to Delsin. Who cares, anymore. She as sure as hell didn't.


	2. alive/awake;

She's yelling at him and pushing them away, and then they're fighting the stragglers of the DUP and winning and there it is, the _adrenaline_. The fire burns and there's men on the ground-- unconscious, of course, what else?-- her neon burning through the night air, flecks of D's smoke floating past it, giving it a softer feel. She's happy, content - but that's when she notices it. The slight frosty look to the side of the building across from them, and the cyan color running through it almost reminds her of Arie's eyes... -- but that was impossible.

\--

Cyan eyes opened in fright, a feeling of cold washing over her, a shiver coaxing itself down her spine. She needed to get out, to run free, to let _it_ out. To run and pretend that she was running from someone, from anything but her own personal hell. Climbing out the window, she doesn't want them to know she's going -- it'd only complicate things more, anyway -- she puts her feet on the fire escape, nearly losing her balance once or twice, not sure if it was her that caught herself or some type of invisible hands.

She stalks the darkness, and thinks about her brother as she walks along the ledges of the building she's existing on top of. Thinks of home, thinks of her mother, the look of horror on her face when the ice within her was revealed. Her father insisting that it was nothing, that they saw _nothing_. That their prized daughter was fine, no bio-terrorism here, thank you. Wrong. They were all so very _wrong_ , weren't they?

Tries hard not to think of _other things_ , of _her_ , of anything at all. Clear it all away, blank slate, new life. No ice.

Normalcy had some perks, anyway. Getting treated like everyone else? She was sold. No detainment cells, nothing to hold her back like that. When you've been different the whole of your life, there's nothing as sweet as being called 'normal', nothing at all.

She'd been away with herself, hadn't noticed the fight going on beneath her, not until she noticed the blast of smoke and embers come flying past her, hitting the wall she was up against not three seconds before. Looking over the edge of the building, she couldn't see much through the smoke and neon colors covering the streets, figuring some conduits had decided to have it out, she sighed and seemed to disappear from existence, then. Don't want to get caught up in that death-party, even if it had been weeks since Augustine had been exposed. There was still a threat. If not from the DUP then from people who didn't support, who thought that they were genetic monsters and should be eradicated from the face of the earth. The ones who don't realise that the gene is random and could easily be apart of their future child or the one they're raising right now.

Using her ice to make a path for herself through the mess of buildings and avoiding the streets below, she reappeared on top of some roof in a place mostly warehouses. Sitting down she looked at her hands, there was no way the discrimination would stop, why should it? It was a free country, after all - and there will always be those who had opinions.

\--

Was tempted to follow it, tempted to see if it was her, to get her to explain herself. She kind of knew already, though - talking to someone in a club and not knowing if they would like you all the same if they knew what you were, if _they_ were what you were - the crippling fear that strikes, just when you think its pushed all the way down into hell. She scumbed to it, and Fetch didn't blame her. It was a mess.


	3. nothing left to say/rocks;

The calls to her cell start late on a tuesday night, 'round two in the morning. The blonde is sitting on her bed, surrounded by pillows, the room lit dimly by a few candles. There's a book in her hands, and while she'd never admit it, she quite liked books wrote for teenagers. The love triangles and disasters that never happened in real life, the kind of books that gave you a fake sense of security in this hell of a city.

Deep into a paragraph in the part where one of the guys confess their love for the female lead, she doesn't even notice the faint ringing of her phone at first, muffled by the pillows and blankets on top of it, the light barely reaching its way through the patterned cloth above it.

As she's turning the page, her eyes flutter over to the light coming from beneath her covers, and digs her phone out from underneath that mess of blankets and such. Staring at the screen for a second, before instinctively tapping the answer button and bringing the small purple phone to her ear.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she looked at the screen with a weird look on her face, maybe they had pocket dialed. Maybe. Probably. Knowing her friends they probably went out for a 'quiet' drink and on their way home accidentally pocket dialed, not noticing at all. Huffing silently, she cancelled the call and set her phone down again, lifting up her book and leaning herself against the wall behind her. Comfort setting in her bones.

\--

Eugene had been staring at her like a hawk for the past hour and a half, and she was pretty sure he knew _everything_ about what happened with that girl at the bar, and this was the puppy face look that would fuel her downfall. How did that guy have enough hours in the day for all the gaming he does to spy on her? Even then, Delsin was worse at getting himself into trouble than, well.... anyone. So why spy on _her_? Because she was _not_ up for another 'mission get D out of prison.' She was never up for another one of those. D had gotten real low after Reggie had, well.. and got himself in trouble with the cops downtown, they went pretty easy on him, considering. A few of them even knew the eldest of the Rowe brothers, and 'mission get Delsin out of prison' was more 'pick the sad little shit up from a holding cell.'

After a while of the younger one looking from her to his computer screen, his voice finally piped up. "She hesitated, you know." Fetch's head turned slightly towards him, but she kept her eyes on the ground. "I don't--" "You do." His voice was louder than hers, he sounded fed up, like she'd said this one too many times. To be honest, she probably had. "I freezed the frame, when she left the paper on the table.. I can get it back up for you." The pink-haired shook her head, swallowing hard, "No, Eugene. If she walked away then what... _No_. Its alright, i'm good." Her voice broke slightly, on that last part. She really did want to know more about Arie, about why she walked away, and.. she kind of wanted to know if it was ever an option. If she was ever an option. "Thanks, though." She added in a quiet voice, after he'd turned around back to facing the multiple screens on his desk, not sure if he had heard that, but she felt a need to say it, anyway.

 _God_ , what had these lunatics turned her into.


	4. lies;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- wait.  
> Was that?  
> No. It couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently inspiration has struck

She didn't like water, really. It was always there and they were mostly made up of it, but it also could kill people. Turn on them when it feels like it, fill their lungs with itself and drown them. Reminds her of darkness. She _hates_ darkness.

Darkness makes a man go insane. Believe her, she's seen it.

-

The phone calls became increasingly frequent, after the first couple of days of silence. Always when she was in the shower, or taking the trash out. Never in front of her face, which made her feel like she was being watched, like the person that was calling her knew her every move, her every breath.

Arie didn't fancy feeling that way again, the first time was enough.

\--

Delsin had gone off the grid again, said he was going out for a walk and didn't come back. She was _so_ fucking close to murdering him. Didn't he think about anyone else? Fuck, if he goes what are her and Eugene going to do, run this shit on their own? _Yeah, sure_.

> text: teen angel
> 
> you got anything yet? the junkie streets are clean.

_Fucking Rowe._

\--

Her mind needed air, and to be honest she needed space. Left her phone at home, fuck it if anyone calls, the last thing she needed right now was to be staring at a screen.

She hadn't walked far, it was mostly warehouses, the odd back-end parking lot and a few car repair shops, not a place that would be populated at night.

She'd already got to the third balcony when she noticed a guy wearing a beanie looking down at her from the roof.

_Fuck._

\--

> _incoming phone call : pinkie_

Delsin looked down at his phone and sighed, they were probably worried about him, Fetch probably had Eugene on street camera supervision. Its good this place was dodgy, the cameras were all either broken or vandalized, and Delsin was free to sit up on the roofs and think. It felt good to think.

He was doing just that when he glanced down to the sidewalk below, and noticed an icy glaze coating it.

_It wasn't cold enough for that._

\--

She froze. She should have known, this couldn't _only_ be her place to get away from life, to _breathe_.

"H-ey." Her breath hitched, and she felt like there were bricks in her stomach. But beanie-boy just stared at her, and Arie was sure this would be the night she got caught, the night she'd be locked up.

\--

 _He wasn't using neon_. The fucker.

Fetch looked over at Eugene, who had his eyes glued to multiple screens at once, and maybe she thought about the pressure he was under, and what losing Delsin would do to him - but she shook it off. This wasn't the time.

-

The teen angel had yelled, and she'd come running, grabbing her coat, the possibilities running through her head. Was he dead? Getting beat up?

No.

Just walking down the street with some girl, and by god Fetch could strangle him and- wait.

Was that?

 _No_. It _couldn't_ be.


	5. let her go;

She was _fuming_.

Eugene was staring wide-eyed at the screen, the cameras switching like they had a timer on them. Different angles of her face, of Delsin's half smile, and maybe, just _maybe_ she was overreacting, because, well - the girl _walked away_ , but in her defense.. well.. - well she had no defense - but...

"You still have the screenshot of her number?" Eugene looked over to her, his eyes narrowed slightly. " _Why_?"

-

Her phone buzzed, it lit up, the caller id flashing an {unknown number}, and the hooded assailant's head turned, eyes watching the screen. Gloved fingers traced the side of the device, leaving a trace amount of hair caught on the side. They pressed down on the cancel button.

{call cancelled}

-

Arie smiled slightly, staring into the brightly lit square. Tv screens lit up the darkness, flashing adverts of all kinds, mostly the _Heavens Hellfire_ one, though. She'd never got how people were into those kind of games, sitting at a computer screen all day and never seeing the outside world. She supposed the main targeted populace were teenagers, or college students - but when she was a teenager all she could think about was homework, and getting it in in time. That was before the explosion, and the plague and.. she didn't really want to think about those.

"I'm guessing this is you, then..?" She looked over to Delsin, the man the people called the 'bannerman' - her roommates had laughed when they'd heard about it. He looked up from the floor and nodded slightly, "Yeah. I - uh-" "No, nuh uh, you don't have to explain it. Gives you more.. _mystery_." That made him laugh, and the blonde's smile widened.

-

Fetch was jealous, and Eugene was pretty sure that she didn't have a reason to be. Sure, Delsin had a track record with women, but he wouldn't go for her. After all - assuming she'd seen him in his darkest place - he doesn't like the girls he 'dates' to see him like that, uses them as a sort of defense mekanisim. Doesn't work, most of the time, but he tries.

The younger one looked around, his mouth open to say something to Fetch, but she was gone, her coat too. He sighed - this would be fun.

-

She'd climbed out of Eugene's hole in the ground, and walked around the corner attempting to stalk them slightly - but D had noticed her immediately. His eye brows raised, and she glared at him, mouthing at him to move.

He didn't.

The neon conduit was over there in a second.

-

Arie had looked down at the ground, and was turning around to go when a neon light nearly blinded her. She blinked a few times before her eyes could focus again, and when they did, she saw the girl from the bar - only a lot more angry, and not as welcoming.

A slight fear bubbled in her chest, and a thin veil of ice coated her fingertips.

A _defense mekanisim_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even wholly in this fandom anymore what is going on


End file.
